


You & Me

by Krystal_Twi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, DreamMare - Freeform, Dreamtale Dream/Dreamswap Nightmare, Happy Ending, I kind of just wanted this scenario and thought "no one else will write it!", M/M, Making Out, Name Changes, Open Ending, Past Relationship(s), but its safe for work! I swear!, slight humping, so here ya go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 15:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19907851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystal_Twi/pseuds/Krystal_Twi
Summary: Nightmare stared at the bright, golden skeleton in front of him. The skeleton before him sat, hands hosting themselves up as they stared up at Nightmare. Worry turned to shock in those eyelights that still haunt Nightmare’s dreams.“You’re not my Dream…” Nightmare said dumbly, staring at the golden (wingless) skeleton. The smaller was staring back at him, eyesockets wide with equal shock. Their hand clenching the fabric of his shirt that laid over their soul.“You’re not my Nightmare,” Was what Nightmare got back in return._It was probably unhealthy, their relationship. Misery feared that this was just a flitting moment that would disappear like how it did with Dream.He couldn't stop it though. He couldn't help falling for the counterpart of his former mate.





	You & Me

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I am hardcore a Dreammare shipper and all I want is them to be happy. 
> 
> follow me at  
>  **tumblr** : @krystal-twi  
>  **twitter** : @krysytwi
> 
> ALso!
> 
> DS Nightmare: Misery  
> DT Dream: Daze

Okay, it was an accident, Nightmare swears! He didn’t mean to do it! Nightmare accidentally caused a portal to another multiverse to appear. He didn’t know what he did when a random monster fell through and hit the ground with a thud. 

Nightmare freaked out and reached towards the monster that laid on the ground. A groan coming from the lump. Nightmare was ushering out ‘sorry!’ as he grabbed the monster’s hand.

It didn’t fully hit him who he popped into his multiverse until he saw those golden eyelights. 

_Nightmare stared at the bright, golden skeleton in front of him. The skeleton before him sat, hands hosting themselves up as they stared up at Nightmare. Worry turned to shock in those eyelights that still haunt Nightmare’s dreams._

_“You’re not my Dream…” Nightmare said dumbly, staring at the golden (wingless) skeleton. The smaller was staring back at him, eyesockets wide with equal shock. Their hand clenching the fabric of his shirt that laid over their soul._

_“You’re not my Nightmare,” Was what Nightmare got back in return._

* * *

After the uncorrupted Nightmare and the uncorrupted Dream met, it had only been a rocky road. - _To keep things simple: Nightmare now went by Misery and Dream went by Daze._ _Both felt weird calling one another by their former mate’s nam_ e- It was like trying not to step on a whoopie cushion mind field next to a light sleeping babybones. Neither wanted to rock the boat too much. They tried to avoid one another as much as they could, not wanting to make it awkward or say the wrong thing.

That was until one night, Daze was stuck at the meme squad house. It was supposed to be a quiet, peaceful night. At least, that is what Error claimed. Misery had been reading with Kevin sitting on his head. Dream and the Justice Reigns had been quiet as of late. So, they had all been taking some deserved time off. 

Daze was asleep in the next room beside Misery's. 

Loud thundering made Nightmare jump ten feet into the air. Kevin jumped off his head and took shelter on Misery’s bookshelf. Misery swore under his breath, setting his book to the side. 

_It was going to be a peaceful night, huh?_ Misery cursed under his breath and looked to put his book on the side table. Misery wasn’t fond of storms. Never really had been. He didn't jumping when the sound of thunder clashed. So, going to bed now would allow him to sleep through it. It wouldn’t be easy, but it was better than getting jump scared every time it thun- 

Wait...

Dream was terrified of storms. At least, he was before the apple incident. Misery sat straight, trying to focus in on Daze’s emotions. The moment he locked in on the other’s feelings, Misery jumped up from his bed, almost tripping on the fallen sheets. He opened his bedside table, grabbing a pair of headphones and his mp3 player before racing out of his room. 

Misery probably slammed his door open, waking the others, but he didn’t care. He blindly made his way in the dark to Daze’s room. Hitting his hip into a table that sat in between their doors, causing him to let out a _‘fuck!’._

Limping, Misery grabbed the handle to Daze’s room. 

Daze was curled in on himself on the bed. His hands covering his head as his eyesockets were clenched shut. Daze was trying to block out any noise he heard. When another thundering boom came from outside, Daze let out a whimper. 

Fear rolling off the other in waves. Punching Misery in the gut. Misery made his way over to the golden skeleton, falling onto the bed and placing the headphones on Daze’s head. Misery quickly turned on his mp3 player, putting it on full blast. 

Daze froze the moment the headphones feel on his skull. Daze opened his eyesockets enough to look at Misery. His body was shaking. Daze’s breathing was quick, tear tracks running down his cheeks. Misery wiped the tears away, only for more to follow. 

Misery sighed, sympathy flooding from him and into Daze. Causing Daze to flinch, blinking harshly. Misery tried to smile at the other, only to fail. Misery pulled Daze into his arms. Daze stiffed at first, far from used to being in someone's arms. 

Misery didn’t push his boundaries and kept his grip on the other lose. Letting Daze back out whenever he wanted to. Thunder continued to roar outside, but finally, Daze leaned into Misery’s arms. Clinging onto the other like a lifeline, not letting go. 

The rest of the night Misery held the other, rocking them both back and forth. Misery stayed there, even after Daze had fallen asleep. Misery didn’t leave. When the mp3 player finally died, Misery hummed a lullaby. 

* * *

After that night, the ice between them broke. Misery, who fell asleep when dawn broke, woke up to Daze placing a tray of breakfast on the side table. Daze had a faint blush on his face. Daze looked nervous, fiddling with the tip of his fingers as he avoided eye contact. 

They didn’t say much about what happened. Daze just offered the breakfast and they shared it. Whatever happened that night, awoken something between them. Yes, it wasn’t an instant bond, but there was something there. Something that wasn’t before. 

It was slow, they would greet each other without flinching. They could stay in the same room and have a conversation. Soon they could be alone together. They were able to go on outings alone together. Eventually, the two of them could barely be found apart. 

Which lead to now. Misery stared down at the golden skeleton in his arms. Daze was fast asleep. A happy smile on his face as Daze cuddled further into Misery’s arms. Besotted with the other, Misery felt a smile form on his face. His soul sending out calming waves to the guardian of positivity. 

It was probably unhealthy, their relationship. Misery feared that this was just a flitting moment that would disappear like how it did with Dream. He wanted to cling to every part of Daze and not let go. Misery wanted to keep Daze in his Multiverse and safe. Dream wouldn’t go after another positivity being when his goal was to eradicate negativity. Daze would be safe.

However, Misery also didn’t want to scare the other off. Not when Daze seemed just as content with his presence as Misery felt with his. 

Misery sighed and tightened his grip on Daze’s body. Nuzzling his head into Daze’s neck, the scent of sunflowers flooding Misery’s senses. Was this wrong? Wanting to be this way with his former mate’s counterpart? It didn’t feel wrong, it felt right to Misery on so many levels. Daze’s calming aura running all over Misery. Misery knew how unpleasant his aura could feel against Daze.

“Something wrong, Misery?” Daze’s melodic voice sounded. Misery didn’t say anything, just cuddled further into Daze’s body. “Misery, I can feel your emotions. Remember?” Daze shifted his head so Daze could look into Misery’s amethyst eyelights. 

Misery held back a pout that threatened to appear on his face. “It’s... nothing,” Daze didn’t push for more, instead he shifted some more. Pressing his hands against Misery’s ribcage and pushing himself up into a sitting position. 

“I don’t believe that,” Daze chimed, making himself comfortable in Misery’s lap with ease. Misery missed the closeness, he wanted to pull the guardian back against him once again. Wanting to feel the warmth of the other’s presences. So he did the only reasonable thing, he followed Daze’s lead and sat up. “Misery?”

Misery sighed and pressed his head into Daze’s chest. Misery felt Daze’s hand rub the back of his head. Holding him close. “I like this,” 

Daze let out an amused snort. “Okay?” Daze hand slid down and around Misery’s face, his other hand following a similar motion. Grabbing Misery’s cheeks and pulling his head up to lock eyelights. “Why does that make you feel so upset?”  
  
Misery liked it too much. He liked being in Daze’s arms more than a friend should. It felt too right. 

“I rather not talk about it,”

Risking their friendship wasn’t what Misery wanted. Daze’s body was tense. The golden skeleton was blinking in confusion. “Mis, is it about Dream?” 

Misery’s stiffened, shaking his head quickly. “No!” 

Daze relaxed and tilted his head to the side. Bemused, the other blinked at Misery. Daze biting his tongue to make sure he didn't overstep any boundaries. “If it’s not about Dream, what’s gotten you so worried?” 

Misery refused to say anything. Instead, he just tightened his grip on the monster he cared for. He brought Daze closer in his arms. Quietly, Misery nuzzled his head into Daze’s chest. Daze sighed, not in frustration but with patience. 

“Misery,” Daze leaned back. Cleary raising Misery’s face to meet his didn’t work, so putting some distance would have too. “If you wish not to talk about it, I won't pry. Nonetheless, I wish you would talk to me.” Daze reminded, perturb clear in his voice.

Misery raised his head, staring into those bright golden eyelights of Daze’s. Misery contemplated what to say next. Eyelights wandering over Daze’s face. Misery raised one of his hands, Misery grabbed Daze’s cheek. Misery laid his forehead on Daze’s, closing his eyesockets. Their breaths intermingled. Misery rubbed his thumb against Daze’s cheek.

“How do you feel about this?” Misery whispered. He wanted to give Daze every chance to back out. 

Daze’s hand tightened around Misery’s shirt, unconsciously pulling Misery closer. Misery could hear Daze’s shortened of breath. Misery could feel the shift in Daze’s hips as he wiggled in his lap. Misery’s finger’s flexed around Daze’s waist. 

“I...I don’t know,” Daze whispered back, swallowing collecting magic that gathered in his mouth. Daze’s fingers slid their way up to Misery’s shoulders, wiggling in anticipation. “Not bad…” 

Misery opened his eyesockets. Locking onto Daze’s liquid gold eyelights. Daze’s eyesockets were lidded with a faint blush splashed across those adorable cheekbones of his. Daze averted his eyelights, shifted in Misery’s lap. Daze leaned into Misery’s embrace.

“But?” Misery asked, sensing there was more to it than that. 

Daze sighed, blush going harsher. “It’s not enough,” Before what Daze said set in, Daze closed the distance between them. Their mouths meeting, Daze’s eye socket clenched shut. The kiss was hesitant and faint. As if Daze was testing the waters before diving on in. 

When their mouths meet, Misery shut his eyesockets. Relishing in the feeling of Daze against him. Misery cupped Daze’s other cheek, pulling Daze closer. 

The kiss didn’t last long, Daze pulled away seconds after kissing Misery. Daze stared into Misery’s eyelights. Not once attempting to pull away from Misery’s hold on him. Instead, he gave a nervous smile. 

Misery’s mouth twitched with a grin before he leaned forward, kissing Daze this time. Daze sighed, relieved he didn’t ruin anything and kissed Misery back. The kiss this time wasn’t as hesitant as before. There was some uneasy tension in the air that held them both back, but it wasn’t stopping them. 

It was Daze who tried to deepen the kiss, he opened his mouth. His tongue coming out and flicking against Misery's. Misery shivered and tightened his hold on Daze. Misery opened his mouth. Shivering when his tongue meet Daze's. Misery brought Daze closer to him. Pressed into the kiss harder, wanting more of anything Daze could offer him. 

Daze’s body began to press into his, pushing Misery back until his back hit the couch. Their apple-shaped souls thumped rapidly together, aura’s growing and clashing against one another in waves. 

Misery’s fingers ghosted across Daze’s back, causing Daze to shudder. He ran his hand up to Daze’s shoulder. He wrapped his hand around the other’s shoulder and pulling him closer to Misery. He brought Daze’s chest flushed against his. 

Daze pulled back from the kiss for air. Daze’s eyelights were blown wide, hazy hearts in his sockets. For a second, Misery expected the other to jump off of him. To run back to his multiverse and stay there. However, none of that happened. 

Instead, Daze surged back down for a deeper kiss. Daze holding onto Misery’s shoulders for grounding. It became a cycle. Kisses that lasted long, feeling the smiles on one another grins with every kiss. Only for them to pull back for air and to surge back down for another kiss. 

Their bodies rocked together, bodies tingled in excitement. There was little to no space between them, but that was still too much for them. Misery needed Daze to be closer. 

Cautiously, Misery raised his hips to rub against Daze’s. He got a gasp from Daze. Daze pulled back from the kiss. He panted wetly as he laid his head on Misery’s. Daze grabbed the arm of the couch, clenched it tightly. Daze rocked back against Misery. 

Misery let out a groan deep in his throat. Misery clutched Daze’s hips and brought Daze down to him. Daze hummed and wiggled in Misery’s grasped. Rocking down with ever graze.

Daze opened up his eyesockets. The beautiful golden was darkened, his eyelights foggy. Daze smiled for a quick second. The corner of their mouth flashing in a grin before Daze leaned in for another heated kiss. Both of their souls hummed in eagerness.

Stars, Misery never wanted this to end. Everything about Daze drove Misery crazy in all the best ways. Right now, all Misery could think about was Daze. How he tasted and felt. It was utterly-

“Hmm! Wait...” Daze suddenly pulled away, not going far as he breathed heavily. His eyelights dilated and fuzzy but Misery could sense Daze was upset. Daze sat up in Misery’s lap, the former followed Daze’s movements. “If we do... _this_ -” Daze gesture between them. “We _need_ to go slow,” 

Misery didn’t know what to do with his arms, so he let the lay beside them. He nodded his head in silent agreement. This was...weird in of its own, he could understand if this was too much for Daze. 

Maybe Dream and Nightmare will forever be a strain between Daze and Misery. 

“hey!” Daze flicked Misery’s temple, an adorable pout on his face as he glared at Misery. “Let me finish before you start jumping to conclusions!” Misery rubbed this temple, staring at his friend with a frown. 

“I’m not,” Misery countered, shrugging his shoulders in confusion. Daze quirked an eyebrow bone at him in question. Clearly not buying any of it. 

Daze tilted his head to the side. “Misery, we _just_ went over this. I can _feel_ your emotions,” Daze wrapped his arms around Misery’s shoulders. His eyesockets locking on Misery’s. “and I want more from this, from us.”

Daze’s fingers glided across Misery’s jawline, hesitate to hold onto the negative being. “However, I don't want either of us to get hurt.” Daze shook his head, eyelights falling to the side. “Let’s face it, Misery. This relationship wouldn’t be like other counterparts,” 

“We were mated to each other’s counterpart for _centuries._ Getting together would cause so many problems, boarding on unhealthy.” Daze shook his head. Looking stuck in a decision. “It would be fucked up on a lot of levels.” 

“But I want it, I want _you, not him_ .” Misery countered. It was true. He knew what Daze was getting at, he did. He also didn’t want Daze to think Misery was doing this _because_ Daze and Dream were the same monster. 

Stars, no. If Dream came to him and wanted to get back together, Misery would never bring himself to do it. After all the pain Dream caused him, it was hard for Misery to even think of forgiving Dream. Misery was long past trying to get his former mate back. 

Daze was similar but he wasn’t the same. He never could be. Despite the same makeup in DNA and soul, they had different memories, different experiences that made them unique. All of the things that made up Daze are the things that attract Misery to him. 

Daze smiled at Misery. “I know, I want _you_ as well. However,” Daze frowned and closed his eyesockets. “It still holds a ton of mental problems that could happen. I don’t want you to get hurt,” 

“Us would be like…” Daze’s eyes trailed to the side. Trying to find the right words to explain. When he did, he looked back to Misery. “Walking a tightrope over a pit. The other side is worth it but the pit is filled with sharp, broken glass.” Daze now grasped both of Misery’s cheeks. “one wrong move and we both get hurt,” Misery leaned away from Daze’s touch, feeling a sense of dread but Daze kept his firm hold on him.

“However, if we take our time and go slow,” Daze was smiling brilliantly at Misery now, small excitement coming from the other in waves. “We can reach that other side,” 

Misery’s fingers twitched. He wanted to wrap them back around Daze. His hands itching up to from where they laid. Misery was more than willing to walk across that tightrope with Daze. He wanted to get to that other side. He was willing to tiptoe the line with Daze if it meant he still got to hold the other like this.

But Misery didn’t want to lose Daze either. If doing this could risk Daze, was it worth it? Misery already lost Dream, he didn't want to lose Daze too.

“Stop thinking,” Daze muttered before grabbing Misery’s hands and placing them on his hips. When his hands were placed on Daze’s hips, Misery pulled the other closer. The sudden pull got a giggle from Daze. Daze was looking at Misery with uncertain happiness shining in them. 

Daze leaned down, pressing his mouth against Misery’s. Soft and sweet, smiling through the kiss as they held onto one another. 

It wasn’t going to be easy, but they had each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fuckshell XD  
> I feel like it sped up a shit ton in the beginning and it was all of a sudden making out...eh. 
> 
> I also just want DS Dream to meet Daze and get jealous and upset over what he could have had and same for DT Nightmare. ...thats actually something I want to write but I already got so much on my plate haha
> 
> IF YOU CAN THINK OF A BETTER TITLE, TELL ME! For the love of all stars, I couldn't think of a title. So I scrolled through my music and picked a random love song.
> 
> PLease leave a comment and Kudo! Really helps me out! I hope you liked it!


End file.
